1. Field
The present invention relates generally to games. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a game where a player attempts to free a captured game piece from an adversary.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Games that are played with handheld figures where a player confronts and attempts to defeat an adversarial figure are well known. Conventional games are known to provide the player with multiple options during game play and serve to challenge the player's ability to choose successful game play tactics. Some of the prior art games are also configured to be played by players of various ages, particularly children. Prior art adversarial games also involve the use of objects that are thrown or propelled as part of game play to test the player's hand and eye coordination.
Prior art games as discussed above suffer from various undesirable limitations. For instance, prior art games fail to provide game play that fairly challenges both mental skill and manual dexterity of children. Additionally, the prior art games fail to test mental skill and manual dexterity consistently throughout the course of the game. Conventional games also generally encourage violent or destructive game play, such as where rules allow a player to kill or otherwise overpower an opposing figure, to win the game.